Attack of the Pokegods
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: AAMR. A new legend unfolds, with a new Fated One. Legendary Pokemon unbound in this sad attempt at an action fic. Read and review. Also: Please, don't kill me over the prologue....... I was mad at myself, and I'm the one that wrote it...........
1. Prologue

This is going to get me injured, I just know it……… Keep in mind what the summary said! Please don't hurt me! Please!!

__

I don't own Pokemon. If I did… If I did… *dreamy sigh* If I did…… Huh? What? Oh yeah… I don't own Pokemon. Damn it all…………

***

Prologue:

It was a typical day in our favorite Pokemon trainer's lives. They were stopped in another city. They were resting at another Pokemon Center. Brock was hitting on (Jen: and getting turned down by. Heh, heh, heh…) another Nurse Joy. And Ash and Misty had gotten into another fight.

But this time, Ash was a lot angrier then he usually would be. He was currently storming down the streets of the Johto city, trying to let off some steam, Pikachu trailing behind him in worry.

"Stupid Misty…" he growled.

**__**

Some Pokemon Master you are!

"What does she know!?" He kicked a rock out of his way.

**__**

You don't have what it takes!

"Like she does? She barely ever trains her Pokemon!"

**__**

And at this rate, I'll never get my bike back!

Ash pulled a ticket from his pocket. "I'll show her…"

**__**

I'm going to be following you forever!

Ash came to stop in front of a building and glared determinedly at it. "I'll show her once and for all…"

***

Misty sat in the Pokemon Center's lobby, feeling really bad. "I didn't mean to be so harsh… I didn't think he'd run off like that…"

"Misty, when Ash comes back, I think you should apologize," Brock told the group's only female member. He instantly braced himself, expecting to be hit by her mallet, but only got a sigh.

"You're right, Brock. I was way over the line this time…"

Brock was in shock. Misty agreed with _him!?_ (Jen: *gasp, shock* What have I done!?) The argument must have been worse then he thought…

The center's front doors opened suddenly, and Ash walked in. He moved slowly to his friends and stopped in front of Misty, yet said nothing.

"A-Ash?" she questioned, a bit worried.

He smiled at her. A really creepy smile, not like Ash at all. "Come outside with me Misty. I have a surprise for you."

Misty shivered. Ash was acting really weird. "O-okay, Ash…" she got up and picked up her bag, in which Togepi was sleeping. Brock followed his two younger friends, feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Ash moved towards some bushes and started to pull out something hidden among the leaves. Misty was quickly becoming more and more confused. "Ash? What--"

Her words were caught in her throat as Ash pulled a shiny blue bike from its hiding spot. Misty was stunned. "Ash… what…?"

"You didn't think I would repay our debt," he said with a smirk. "And now, I've paid. Your new bike like I promised all those years ago." His eyes narrowed to a cold glare. "Now there's no reason for you to follow me anymore…"

***

End prologue

***

Please, for the love of all things good an pure, don't hurt me!!!! I love AAMR, really I do! You know I do! *cries* Whhaaaa, I'm gonna diiiiiiiee!!!

*sniffle* I'm better… Review.……… cuz if I don't get enough reviews, then I won't finish it. I dun wanna put up more if no one likes it… Kay? Kay.

~ Jensu-chan


	2. Misty’s Departure

Wai~!! You didn't kill me for the prologue! *sigh of relief* Well… If I didn't die for _that_, then maybe I'll survive to finish this, ne?

Keep in mind; This story is still foreign to me as well as to you. I'm not quite sure where it'll take us, or just how long it'll be. Plus I've never written an action related fic. I always do mushy little fluff pieces, or humorous romance. Never adventure romance. So please, bear with me for the time being. If I do well with this fic, I may write more action into some of my future fics.

Also, I want to dedicate this first chapter to DragnBlak251, for being such a total sweetie, and reviewing nearly all of my fics with very some nice comments. *smiles* I was very happy to see them, after having just gotten over a bit of a depressed spell (I don't usually check my mail when I'm in a low mood, so I just got a ton of backlogged stuff…. ^^;;;; ).

My conclusion: _I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own anything else in this universe. Ph33r my lack of ownership!!_

***

Chapter one. Misty's departure

***

**__**

Now there's no reason for you to follow me anymore…

Misty jerked back like he had physically slapped her. *_This… can't really be happening… Where did he get the money for a bike?_*

"Ash… H-how did you pay for this?" she asked, holding back her tears.

"I had a bike voucher that I won a while ago," he replied simply. "I was going to give this to you for your birthday, but seeing how _eager _you were to get going, I decided not to wait."

"I-I…" Misty stuttered, looking for an excuse. *_I don't want to leave! I want to stay with you, Ash!_*

Ash glared at her. "What are you waiting for Misty? You have your bike, so now you can go."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu whimpered, pulling on the cuff of Ash's pants. Ash ignored him.

Misty felt like her heart had been ripped in two. He wasn't showing any emotion at all. *_He's not even going to miss me…_* "Fine! Be that way!!" she shouted, tears falling freely down her face. She didn't care now. "I'll leave, and I _won't _come back! But don't you dare come crying back to me when everything falls apart, Ash Ketchum!!!"

Ash was shocked. He hadn't thought she'd be angry. He thought she'd be happy. "Misty…"

"_Goodbye!!!!_" she shrieked. With that she jumped onto the bike and peddled away as fast as she possibly could leaving a stunned Ash and Brock in a cloud of dust.

"Why is she so mad?" Ash finally managed to ask.

"Ash, why the hell did you go and do that!?" Brock demanded angrily.

"Pikapi, pikachuuuuuuu!!!!" Pikachu shouted as he hit Ash with a massive thunder shock.

"Waaaaaaaaahh!!" Ash screamed. "Pikachu, what'd ya do that for!?"

"You deserved that Ash! How could you do something that cruel to Misty?"

"Cruel?" Ash asked in confusion. "I was just giving her what she wanted!"

"She wanted you to be uncaring and demanding that she leaves!?" Brock snapped.

"I acted like I didn't care because I didn't want to see her leave!!" the black-haired boy shouted. The quieter, "I don't want her to leave me… but it's what she's always wanted."

Brock sighed. "Ash, you are so naive… Misty didn't want the bike anymore. Why do you think she reacted so strongly?"

"She's insane?"

**WHACK!!**

"No you idiot!!" Brock cried in frustration, hand still balled into a fist.

"Ooooww! Then why?" (Jen: *sighs* The moron…)

"Because she cares about you! She was closer to you then anyone aside from Pikachu! She's upset because her best friend just shut her out of his life!!"

Ash stood in stunned silence for a few minutes. All this time, he hadn't really stopped to think of Misty's feelings towards him. He had only thought that she wanted her bike, and to get away from him. He didn't think she though of him as a best friend…

"Ash, are you listening!? You have to go after her!"

***

Misty kept pedaling at breakneck speed. She couldn't seem to stop. She didn't want to. Ash didn't care. He hated her. He didn't want her around. She finally stopped when she realized she was having a problem breathing. It also didn't help that she couldn't see where she was going. Her heavy tears blurred her vision. Coming to a stop she realized she had gone a good mile or so. She also realized if she had kept riding blind like she had been, she would've gone over a cliff.

Misty sighed heavily.

"Prrrrriiii?" Togepi had finally woken up, and was apparently very confused by it's unfamiliar surroundings, and the lack of its "Uncle Pikachu."

"Sorry Togepi… We won't be seeing them anymore."

Togepi began to cry. Misty sighed sadly. "I feel the same way Togepi," she murmured and she cradled the tiny Pokemon to her chest. She turned and looked out over the edge of the cliff. "Ash you stupid twerp!! How could you do this to me!!?? You-you… _dummy!!!!!!!_"

***

"_Dummy!!_" a voice echoed through the forest.

Ash looked around. "Did you hear that Brock?"

Brock shrugged. "Its probably nothing. Lets keep looking."

***

Misty could see Ash and Brock moving through the forest. Another wave of depression hit her and she couldn't help but sigh. *_I don't want to leave him… but he doesn't want me around…_* Her eyes suddenly lit up. "But maybe I don't have to…"

***

End chapter one

***

Review. If I get enough, I'll keep going. Maybe… 10? 5 even? That isn't too much to ask is it? *cute pout* Awww, come on! *sits back and waits*

~ Jensu-chan


	3. Just the beginning

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm BACK!!!! Ack!! *dodges many things being thrown at her* Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, GOMEN!!!!!!! *bows rapidly* I'm sooooooo sorry for the mega massive wait I've inflicted upon you all! I have terrible writer's block, and I'm at a total drain of writing creativity! I've spent the past only-Kami-knows-how-many months drawing! *really big sweatdrop* Anyway…

Finally, here's the second chapter to 'Attack of the Pokegods!!'

Chapter two. Just the beginning.

***

3 Months Later…

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu walked down the streets of Olivine. The city was beautiful, with a lighthouse, and the port for the S.S. Aqua.

Ash sighed at the expanses of water. Misty would've loved this place…

Brock gave his companion a concerned look. "What's wrong, Ash?"

"Misty would've loved to come here…" he sighed sadly.

Brock felt guilty for saying anything. Ash was devastated that they hadn't been able to find Misty, and became easily depressed when he though of her. "Come on Ash. Aren't you anxious to get your Mineral Badge?"

Ash just sighed in response.

*_This is getting worse…_* Brock thought. *_He's never been unenthusiastic about getting badges before!_*

Just then our slightly diminished group caught part of a conversation between two nearby boys.

"Didja hear!? Some chick with a Houndoom whipped Jasmine!"

"Yeah! She's been here for three days, and she's already whomped half of the trainers in the port!"

"I heard she was going to the Whirl Islands. Something about waiting for someone..."

Ash blinked. "The Whirl Islands?"

Brock got an idea. "Hey Ash, why not go see this trainer? You can challenge her to a battle!"

"I dunno, Brock…"

"C'mon!" Brock stated as he firmly grabbed Ash's arm. "You've got to snap out of this! We're going to the Whirl Islands whether you like it or not!"

Ash managed a strangled "Awk!" as Brock dragged him off to rent a boat.

***

From the top of the Olivine Lighthouse, a lone figure watches as or heroes depart for the Whirl Islands. It smirks in satisfaction. "Okay. Lets go," it commands, and it and its Pokemon companion disappear from the lighthouse into thin air

***

"Who made these stupid caves so complicated!?" Ash complained as he and Brock navigated through the vast caves of the Whirl Islands, which was actually one big island, connected by the underwater caves.

Brock sweat dropped. "I think we have no choice but to swim for it again… The only place we haven't been is that cave over there" He pointed across the expanse of water to the platform of rock with the entrance of yet another cave (Jen: Big surprise… Damn island… the things I do for rare Pokemon… *loves the rare Birds/Cats/Dogs*).

Ash sighed. "If Misty were here, we could've used Staryu, Poliwhirl, and Goldeen… But I've only got Squirtle…"

Brock sighed as well. "Well, it's not that far. Lets hit the water."

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt into the water and started to paddle towards the next cave. Ash and Brock followed suit and dove in with a splash. It took about ten minutes of swimming to get there, and soon they were pulling their waterlogged selves onto the platform.

"I'm… never… doing… that… again…" Brock complained.

Ash got up and wrung out his jacket. "This battle better be worth it…" Ash grumbled. He could've sworn he heard a girl giggle, but ignored it. "Lets go." And they did. Through the entrance of the cave they trekked. This cave seemed different. It was glowing with an eerie, unnatural light.

"Brock, I think there's something in this cave…" Ash whispered.

"Yeah… And I don't think its that trainer…"

The three moved forward and saw… "Lugia!!" Ash gasped.

"Lugia?" Brock was confused by the giant bird. "I've never even heard of that Pokemon!"

"It was the one from the Orange Islands! Didn't Professor Ivy tell you when she got back?"

Brock curled up into a protective ball. "That… name…"

Ash sighed. "Oh, get over it…" He turned back towards the bird that had yet to notice them. "Hey! Lugia!! Its me, Ash!"

The great Pokemon's head turned towards the smiling boy. "Ash…" Its eyes narrowed in a calculating manor. "Where is the Fated One?"

"Fated One? Isn't that me?"

"You are the Chosen One. Your purpose in the balance has been fulfilled. I want the Fated one!"

"I don't get it!"

"Where is she!?"

Ash was beginning to panic. Lugia sounded so strange. "Lugia, I don't know who the Fated One is!"

"You lie!" The water began to churn strangely. From below the wave, another giant bird exploded into the air.

"It's Articuno!!" Ash stated in shock. "What are they doing here!?"

"Give us the Fated One! We know you have seen her!!" Lugia demanded, taking to the air.

"I told you, I don't know!!!" Ash shouted.

Lugia's eyes glowed an eerie blue color. A giant waterspout came from the water and sucked Ash up. 

"Bring her to us!" Lugia commanded.

Ash clutched at his throat. *_Can't… breath… I'm sorry… Misty…_*

From outside his watery prison, a distorted feminine voice shouted, "Umbreon, Houndoom, use shadow ball to distract those birds! Gyarados, Espeon, get Ash outta there!!"

Ash heard a animal screech of pain and confusion, and suddenly the waterspout opened up and he landed on the back of something big, which placed him gently back on the ground. Gaining control of his coughing, Ash looked up and saw a very large Gyarados smiling down at him, an Espeon perched atop its head.

"Gyarados, Umbreon, Espeon, Houndoom, come back!"

As Ash and Brock watched the Pokemon retreat, they turned their attention to the voice of the trainer that had saved them.

Ash's eyes went wide. "It's--!"

***

End chapter two

***

Aiyeeeeeeeee!!!!!! It's the evil CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!! Mua hahahahahaha!! Yes, I AM doing this to you! Gomen ne, but I never finished the next chapter. If I had, I would've posted two for making you wait for so long. *bows* Review. If I don't get enough, I really won't have the motivation to finish. Also, for any DragonballZ fans (yes, yes, up until the start of the Great Saiyaman arc, and the Buu saga, I _hated_ the show. Now I love it! Videl-san is so cool!!) I'm writing a Videl + Gohan fic for a contest! Be sure to look for the first chapter soon! You know… once I have a title and such. *sweatdrops* I'm hopeless… Ja for now minna! Review!

~ Jensu-chan


End file.
